Lucifer (Supernatural)
Lucifer (aka Satan or The Devil) is the main antagonist of TV series Supernatural ''until his downfall at the final of the thirteenth season. He is the overarching antagonist of Seasons 1-4 (due to controlling Lilith and the other villains), the main antagonist of Season 5, the secondary antagonist of Seasons 7 (as a hallucination and alongside the leviathan Edgar) and 11, one of the two main antagonists in Season 12 (along with Arthur/Mr. Ketch), and the central antagonist of Season 13. He was portrayed by Mark Pellegrino in most of his appearances, Jared Padalecki when he is possessing Sam in "''The End" and "Swan Song," Misha Collins when he is possessing Castiel starting in Season 11's "The Devil in the Details," Rick Springfield in a handful of episodes in Season 12, and David Chisum in Season 12's "LOTUS." Personality Lucifer was once the most attractive and beloved angel in all of existence; God loved Lucifer the most of all His angels. Because of this, he was very egotistical and prideful. When humanity was created, he was unwilling to accept no longer being God's favorite, and when God commanded all angels to love His new creation more than Himself, Lucifer refused and was cast into Hell. Being cast out of Heaven enraged Lucifer, so he struck back by tempting and twisting the soul of a human woman, Lilith. After completely stripping her of her humanity, her soul was transformed into the very first demon. Because of this unforgivable and blasphemous profanity against God, Lucifer was further punished by being placed into an additional solitary imprisonment within Hell. He remained there in isolation for millennia. Lucifer's long-term goal was to eventually be freed from the cage, eradicate humanity, and restore Earth to its original "untainted" glory. Crowley once referred to him as a petulant and uncooperative child with daddy issues and suggested that Lucifer also only uses demons as servants and would eradicate them as well because, despite them being his creations, he considers demons to be even less worthy than humans; proof of this is shown when, after several demons sacrifice themselves as part of a ritual to summon Death, Lucifer casually states to a shocked Sam that "they're just demons." Lucifer claims that he never lies because he doesn't have to. He promises both his vessels, Nick (his "backup" vessel) and Sam (his predestined, true vessel), that he will be honest with them. He also says that he sympathizes with his vessels, both of whom are victims like himself. He goes to some lengths to get Sam's acceptance, sparing Dean's life once and allowing Sam revenge against some of the demons that controlled his life. However, Lucifer has been proven to mislead on occasion, suggesting that this is more of a ploy to gain trust rather than an actual commitment or he bends this rule when he sees it to his advantage. Lucifer also shows concern for his fellow angels. He captures Castiel and admires the angel's loyalty in refusing to reveal the presence of his human friends; when he invites Castiel to join him and Castiel refuses, Lucifer respects his decision. He is remorseful when forced to kill Gabriel, and disappointed when Michael berates him during their confrontation in Stull Cemetery. When preparing to fight his older brother in their pre-destined battle, Lucifer pleads with Michael to "walk off the chessboard," but Michael remains determined to fulfill his destiny and serve God. Even so, when Castiel molotovs Michael, Lucifer is outraged by the attack on his brother and obliterates Castiel. Gabriel criticizes Lucifer, describing his actions as "one big temper tantrum". Death makes a similar observation, characterizing Lucifer as a "bratty child." Nonetheless, Lucifer sees himself as a tragic figure who was punished for being right. He refuses to accept any blame for his actions and suggests that God intentionally made him the way he is, once asserting that "God wanted the Devil". Lucifer is also highly cruel, barbaric, and treacherous to those who get in his way and, despite his claims of being the victim, he has no qualms about killing anything or anyone, even if he has no true reason for doing so. For example, he barbarically massacred a majority of the pagan gods simply because they plotted against him, despite the fact that they posed no real threat to him. Powers and Abilities *'Nigh-Omnipotence': Lucifer, being the second Archangel, is unimaginably powerful, quite possibly the second most powerful being ever created by God, slightly surpassed only by Michael among Angels and far more powerful than not only lesser angels and other beings but also considerably more powerful than his younger Archangel siblings. Although inferior to Michael, Lucifer is by no means incapable of battling Michael, as he can hold his ground enough that a battle between the two strongest Archangels would devastate the Earth. Even while not in his perfect vessel, he could still effortlessly slay very ancient Pagans and casually overpower Gabriel, nearly killing him. The immensity of his power was shown by how any vessel not his true one would quickly decay and even by consuming tons of demon blood, it would only delay the inevitable destruction of his vessel for a certain amount of time. Zachariah described Lucifer's power as being vast in ways that defy description. In Season 10, it was revealed that Lucifer once possessed the Mark of Cain after contributing to the defeat of the Darkness alongside God, and with the Mark augmenting his powers, it can be assumed at the time he was the most powerful Angel. Holy Fire and Enochian Sigils are proven to be ineffective against him whereas it could affect his younger archangel brethren, as while he could be briefly contained by it, he was able to fairly quickly break out. While he could do nothing to escape the Cage, he was still capable of projecting himself to a limited extent and after the Cage was damaged, he was powerful enough to psychically reach out to Sam. While holding enough power to restrain the Darkness alongside his fellow Archangels to allow God to overpower her and having managed to conceal himself from her, Lucifer has been proven to be powerless against his aunt despite his claims of being able to defeat the Darkness, which has already been easily conceivable to be a lie as it took his father, Michael, Gabriel and Raphael alongside Lucifer to beat her and therefore Lucifer is significiantly weaker than her. Even with the Hand of God, Lucifer was not able to even harm Amara and he was soundly defeated and rendered powerless as she heavily tortured him. God also proved his superiority to Lucifer by completely negating his powers effortlessly and it has already been implied by Castiel that God can easily defeat him at whim when he stated that if God were helping them, they would not need to devastate Earth to win the Apocalypse. Even while weakened by having most of his grace depleted, he was still powerful enough to break out of a particularly powerful warding and easily overpower lesser demons and Angels, as he claimed that Duma and her henchmen could not defeat him and he later soundly overwhelmed Anael. Even the Seraphim Castiel was unable to defeat him when he was weakened even further and had to escape. After regaining a lot of his power, he was able to exorcise demons and obliterate humans with a snap of his fingers and despite being weakened due to having his Grace used as a source, he was able to break out of a powerful binding spell eventually. After fully recovering his powers, Lucifer has once again become able to easily resurrect Sam, obliterate Angels and knock Michael off his feet. With his son's grace super-charging him, Lucifer becomes much stronger than ever, to the point that he is deemed capable of ending and recreating the whole universe within a matter of days and the Alternate Michael's full power proved to be incapable of overpowering him whereas previously he was soundly beaten, requiring outside intervention to kill him. *'Immortality': Lucifer has an indefinitely long lifespan. Time does not degrade his form, like with all celestial beings. He's unaffected by diseases and toxins. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. On one occasion, Cas clearly says about killing Lucifer, "It's foolish, it can't be done," and later calls the task "insane." However, an Archangel blade can kill him, as can God or Michael. *'Angelic Possession': Even Lucifer is required to use a vessel on Earth, as Zachariah emphasizes, and he needs the vessel's permission, like with all angels. Because of the immensity of his power, he must use a vessel descended from Cain and Abel, or it will begin to decay. *'Invulnerability': Lucifer is impervious to all damage, except when harmed by his Archangel brethren, penetrated with an Archangel blade, or by God. Kali, the most powerful of the pagan gods at the gathering of the pagan gods, tried to harm him with a pyrokinetic attack, but it had no effect and Lucifer simply smiled at her attempt to harm him. The Colt somehow caused him initial pain, but he soon recovered. It should be noted that his temporary vessel was decaying at the time. With Sam as his vessel, Lucifer is much more powerful, and it's probable he'd be completely impervious to the Colt. *'Cosmic Awareness': Lucifer has immense awareness of everything. He knows spells capable of binding the Horsemen to him, but he, according to Chuck, didn't know about the Impala. *'Superhuman Strength': Lucifer has slaughtered pagan deities with his bare hands. As Gabriel predicted, it became a blood bath. Lucifer went on a rampage in which he brutally ripped the other gods to shreds, beating them to death, and tearing off their limbs through sheer force. He was able to knock out the powerful pagan god, Kali, with one punch. As the second oldest Archangel, he's significantly stronger than other angels. He once effortlessly threw Dean and later literally beat him to a bloody pulp, nearly killing him. Chuck indicated that Dean only survived because Castiel healed him. He was also able to causally overpower his younger brother Gabriel. *'Regeneration': If Lucifer's vessel receives any damage, the wound will heal instantaneously. When shot with the Colt, for example, the bullet hole healed in under a minute. Interestingly, the ability does not reverse the decay caused to Nick by Lucifer's power. *'Shapeshifting': Interestingly, Lucifer could change his form when outside of a vessel; he's the only Archangel to have done so. Also, when in a vessel, Lucifer can change his shape into any person he wants, like Gabriel; Lucifer also took the form of a Reaper to lure Castiel away. *'Teleportation': Lucifer can travel anywhere instantly, without occupying the space in between. *'Telekinesis': Lucifer could impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind. He was extremely proficient, being able to rip pagan deities apart. *'Dream Walking': Lucifer has the ability to enter a person's dreams. Even without a human vessel, Lucifer was a able to speak with Nick in his dreams while taking on the appearance of his deceased wife. He demonstrated this again when he spoke to Sam in his dreams while taking on the appearance of Jessica Moore. *'Cryokinesis': Lucifer can manipulate and generate cold. He froze a pane of glass by merely breathing on it. *'Supernatural Perception': Lucifer can perceive the form of beings invisible to the human eye. Lucifer was able to see the true form of Death when he raised the Horseman out of his prison. *'Aerokinesis': When Lucifer was released, he altered the weather by creating severe winds. *'Molecular Combustion': Lucifer killed Castiel by speeding up his molecules to the point where it caused him to explode simply by snapping his fingers. *'Essokinesis': Although never displayed, Lucifer reminded Gabriel that he taught him everything he knew about using this power, when the latter tried to use it to kill him. *'Spell Casting': Lucifer was able to bind the Horsemen to his presence with a spell, controlling their actions to a moderate degree. He also performed a ritual to release Death from his coffin. *'Resurrection': Lucifer can easily reaninimate dead people. He is also said to be able to bring back deceased angels. *'Terrakinesis': Lucifer could generate earthquakes with ease. *'Precognition': Lucifer could see the future, but not the whole picture; he knew he would possess Sam in Detroit and told him the first time he met him. Quotes Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Victims Directly *Dean Winchester (erased timeline) *Mercury *Isis *Odin *Ganesh *Baron Saedi *Baldur *Gabriel (Revealed to still be alive) *Gabriel's vessel (Revealed to still be alive) *Mr. Bedsmith *Doug *Rachel Nave *Jimmy Novak *Bobby Singer (resurrected) *Nithael *Jofiel *Gordy *Adam *Thomas * Russel Lemmons *Tommy *Rowena MacLeod (twice, resurrected both times ) *Castiel (twice, resurrected both times) *Numerous counts of unnamed humans **Residents of Carthage, Missouri **Priests and nuns of St. Louis, Missouri *Numerous counts of unnamed angels *Numerous counts of unnamed demons Indirectly *Abel *Nick *Vince Vincente *Wallace Parker *Crowley Trivia *Though it is said that the Lucifer vision which was manifested from Sam's memories of Hell and tormented him in Season 7 was a mere hallucination, Mark Pellegrino, Lucifer's primary actor, felt otherwise. Pellegrino said that the Lucifer hallucination which tormented Sam in Season 7 might not have really been a hallucination, but also a form of Lucifer's extension planted in Sam's mind. *Lucifer's role in Season 7 is similar to that of the Joker's role in Arkham Knight; even though they were hallucinations, they still served as major antagonists and managed to make a huge impact. *His death is similar to General Grievous, as flames shoot out of their eyes. Category:Satan Category:Demon Category:Evil from the past Category:Supernatural Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Protagonists Category:Possessor Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Category:Destroyers Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic Category:Misanthropes Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Elementals Category:Dark Forms Category:Supremacists Category:Tyrants Category:Master Orator Category:Hypocrites Category:Cheater Category:Slaver Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Creator Category:Vengeful Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Outcast Category:Defilers Category:Vandals Category:Envious Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Terrorists Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Cult Leaders Category:Mongers Category:Military Category:Power Hungry Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Provoker Category:Deities Category:Strategic Category:Trickster Category:Mutilators Category:Humanoid Category:Deal Makers Category:Wrathful Category:Necessary Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighter Category:Related to Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Lawful Evil Category:Psychics Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Pure Evil Category:Parents Category:Hero's Lover Category:Paranormal Category:Genocidal Category:Deceased Category:Barbarian Category:Supervillains Category:Cataclysm Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Horror Villains Category:Monsters Category:Satanism Category:Magic